Of Ice, Fire, and Ghosts
by Death Fox of Chocolate
Summary: A girl with a hidden past is forced to move to Amity Park. When her little secret is revealed, what will happen? Her past also comes back to haunt her. i stink at sumeries, please review, no flames rated T for language and later chapters DxS TxOC OCxOC
1. Character bios

Okay this is my second fanfic, so you can be somewhat brutal, but not too much here are the character bios for my story 'Of Ice, Fire, and Ghosts' hope you like it/

Danny Fenton/Phantom- age 16

Sam Manson- age 16

Tucker Foley- age 16

Paulina Sanchez and Dash Baxter- ages 16 and currently dating

all other characters from the show are the same as in the show

My other characters:

Mr. Shibo- age 48, owner of big electronics company, always in a business suit

Mrs. Shibo- age 43, does this one really need an explanation, wears what Sam's mom wears pretty much

Cynthia Dwight- Shibo household maid and general caretaker

Kathryn(Kat) Shibo- age 16, Shibo daughter, dark red hair with light icy blue streaks, goes down to midback and always in a ponytail braid, able to mysteriously control fire and ice, ice in left hand, fire in right hand, will eat nothing but Ramen noodles, on the run from a former friend, wears jean shorts with dark blue leggings underneath ending at her knees, dark red top with light red shades in spots with a fire symbol on it, black fingerless wrist gloves, black converse sneakers, in winter wears jeans and dark blue long sleeve shirt with attached hood, wears a gold locket old boyfriend gave her in hopes of returning his memory to him, never wearing makeup and always down-to-earth, will do anything to protect her friends and family

Derek Mackley- age 16, used to date Kat, short brown hair with bangs almost reaching his eyes, kidnapped into an evil society who wants to rid the world of "freaks," memory brainwashed and has no remembrance of Kat, trying to kill Kat for unknown reasons, wears a black short sleeve over a brown long sleeve with symbol of society: arrows criss-crossing with a blast of magic with arrows on top of the ray, jeans, black skater shoes, wears a ring on a chain around neck, ring somehow controls his mind

Ashley- age 15, Kat's best friend, is a small fairy, eats nothing but milk with some honey, helps Kat learn to control her powers, able to talk with animals, wears a dark blue miniskirt that looks like flower petals with a dark blue top and the symbol of ice inside of the symbol of fire, icy blue hair in a pixie cut, always carries a little baton that enhances Kat's abilities when near, never seen without her daisy ring

Okay these are my characters and I hope you like them please R&R for me, and check out my other story Pokemon Hart lots of chocolate chip pancakes for whoever reviews, or some kind of treat they want but please review I will update as much as possible which will be hard because I'm writing this story during school (yay study hall!) and the story comes to my mind during classes okay bye and don't forget to review, and no flames!


	2. Moving In

DFoC- okay I am bringing in the one and only Danny Phantom for the disclaimer hope you like chapter one! Danny, take it away!

Danny- DFoC does not own Danny Phantom or its characters in any way, though she does own what happens in the story and her characters (sees Box Ghost running off) Get back here, you freak!

Box Ghost- I am the Box Ghost! BEWARE!(danny flies in pursuit, me staring at nothing)

DFoC- right… now for the story! Enjoy, and no flames!

**Inner thoughts**

_Flashbacks_

Regular speaking

* * *

Kat's POV

"Dad, why do have to move here?" I asked. We had been on the road for like, ten hours when we finally got to the stupid town we have to live in now.

"Because my job requires me to come out here," he answered me finally. I was so glad that I was an only child, other wise I would be dead by now. At least I had Ashley to keep me company. She was sleeping on my head, and I could feel her toss every once in a while.

"Honey, please no talking while your father is driving," my mom said, clearly telling me to shut the hell up until we got there. I looked out the window and a tear fell down my cheek. I held onto the locket around my neck tightly.

"Don't worry, Derek," I whispered to no one but myself. "I'll find a way to save you. And get your memory back. I swear it!" I wiped away the tear and saw a sign. 'Welcome to Amity Park' it said. I rolled my eyes and went back to listening to my CD player, munching on a chocolate bar. About ten minutes later, we stopped in front of a building that looked like it was still under construction. _'This can't be it, can it?'_ I thought to myself. I knew the answer when my dad got out of the car and pulled out some keys, heading for the front door. A big, burly guy stopped him, saying the building was off limits to civilians.

"I own this house," my dad told the man. He put on his 'manly face' and puffed out his chest. _'Oh shit. He's gonna get in a fight now, when we just got here! Just my luck!'_ I slapped my forehead with my hand, causing Ashley to wake up. She knew the rules, so she just stayed on my head until we got upstairs to my room. I found a bed there, and I plopped onto it. My song had just started playing when my parents came in the room.

"Honey, why don't you go walk around the neighborhood and try to make some friends," my mom suggested. I just looked at her, then got off my bed, CD player in hand, and walked past them out the door.

"And stop by the school on your way to let them know you'll be starting tomorrow," my dad yelled to me, even though my music was paused. I waved a two-finger salute to them from the side of my head, showing I understood. I walked around the town for a while with Ashley flying next to me. I found a restaurant and an ice cream shop near a mall. I noticed the mall had a movie theater, which would probably where I would spend most of my weekends. I walked a little more and I saw the high school. It was called Casper High. _'Great! I'm going to a school named after a friendly ghost. What fun.'_ I went inside and sat down in one of the office chairs, waiting for someone to talk with me. About five minutes later someone came in and gestured for me to come up to the desk.

"What do you want?" the lady asked. I blinked, expecting her to be a lot nicer, but it was two in the afternoon, so she was probably pissed and wanted to leave.

"I'm here to enroll," I told her. She started typing really fast on her keyboard.

"Name?" she asked.

"Kathryn Shibo."

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

"Grade?"

"Tenth." I was getting really tired of her questions, but she finally stopped and wheeled her chair over to a printer behind her. She got out a piece of paper, wheeled back over to me, and gave me the paper.

"That is your schedule. You start tomorrow morning," she told me. I started leaving when I heard her again. "And welcome to Amity Park, hon." I just smiled and left. After walking a couple more blocks, I saw I giant billboard.

"Oh no," I groaned. The picture on it was my dad's face in front of the Shibo company building. I smacked my head with my hand, and turned around, heading for the ice cream shop. "Maybe some ice cream will make me feel better. You in, Ashley?" She flew in front of me, landed on my nose, and nodded her head, almost toppling off. I caught her, laughed, and set her on my head again. "Alright let's go." We walked in and noticed a bunch of high school kids who had just gotten out. Some of them stared at me, and when I sat down and looked at a menu, I only noticed a table with three kids sitting there: a kid with raven black hair, a girl in a black shirt, and an African American kid with an orange beret. '_Oh goody. What a fun town.'_ I thought sarcastically.

* * *

hope you liked it, please review, now time for some lunch bye bye 


	3. Noticed

DFoC- alright I'm on chapter two! and I'm at home now so yay! no more school! anywhoos, hope you like it! well, hope you like it, and no flames…OR ELSE! and now for the disclaimers…Take it away, Ashley!

Ashley- DFoC does not own Danny Phantom or its characters, though she does own the plot of this story and some of the characters, including cute little me hehe Enjoy the story, and no flames please.

Kat- and thank you cordria for being our first reviewer! Kudos to you and a treat of your choice! and now for the story, for real this time, and no flames….(right hand starts flaming up) or else

**Flashbacks**

_Inner thoughts_

Regular speaking

* * *

Kat POV

I ordered a large chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream to go, because a lot of people were starting to stare at me. I felt their eyes on me as I left, but I didn't care. As long as they didn't see Ashley, I didn't give a damn if they looked at me or not. When I got home, I went straight for my room, Ashley flying around my head the whole time. I looked through all my packed boxes, and I found my laptop. I started it up and found that my friends were online. I quickly started up an AIM chat room with them. We talked for over two hours. I shut down the computer and started for bed, noticing the clock and that it said ten.

"G'night Ashley," I said as I watched Ashley snuggle down into her matchbox bed on my side table. "We're gonna have one hell of a day tomorrow at school."

(No POV, next day at school)

Kat walked into school with her schedule and locker information in hand. She wandered the halls, looking for her locker. The classes were about to end, and she didn't want to be in those crowds. A few seconds later, Kat heard a bell and ran towards the nearest batch of lockers as kids poured out of the classrooms.

"Damn it!" she said. She looked at her schedule again. "I don't know where my next class is and I still can't find my locker!" She turned and punched the wall behind her, scaring a freshman who was drinking from the fountain.

"Hey, take it easy girl!" a voice behind Kat said. She turned around and found herself face to face with the boy who had the beret that she saw yesterday at the ice cream shop. "The name's Foley. Tucker Foley. TF as in Totally Free," he told her, holding up his hands in a point aimed at her. Kat just stared at him with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. The boy dropped his 'cool guy' expression. "What's wrong?" Kat held up her locker information and schedule.

"Where is this locker?" Kat asked. Tucker looked at the paper and smiled. He started walking down the hallway, dragging Kat by the hand.

"Your locker is right next to mine," he told her. When they got to the lockers, Kat saw the other two kids from the shop as well. "Hey guys, I made a new friend," the boy called out. They other two looked at Tucker like he was crazy, then they saw the girl he was dragging behind him. The girl with violet eyes walked up to Tucker and smacked him on the arm.

"You idiot," she said. "You don't just drag someone around, friends or not." Then she turned to Kat. "Hi, I'm Sam Manson. And this is Danny Fenton." She pointed to the boy with raven black hair and blue eyes. Kat sort of waved her hand at the boy who was still at his locker.

"Can I get to my locker now?" Kat asked, starting to get irritated. She found that her locker was next to Sam's. She walked over to it, but was stopped by Tucker handing back her locker sheet.

"Need some help with your lock?" he asked. Kat looked at him, and shook her head.

"No thanks, I think I can get it now," she replied. She turned to her locker, and raised her fist. She struck the top of the locker twice, and then the middle of it with her other fist. The locker door opened up. The three gazed at her as she put some of her books into the locker. "What? Every locker has the same weak spots. One of my friends showed me that trick." She slammed her locker door shut, hiked her bag onto her shoulder, and looked at the group. "So, anyone wanna show me where this class is. The teacher's Lancer," she said, shrugging her shoulders in a 'whatever' fashion. Then she looked at the classroom next to her locker and saw that she was supposed to be there. She went in and sat down in the very back of the room.

"Class, today we have a new student in class," Mr. Lancer said after the bell rang. Kat looked down at her feet, trying not to be noticed, but it didn't work. "Will you please step up to the front of the room?" He gestured to Kat, and she had no choice but to go to the front of the room. She went to the front and stood with her hands on her hips, looking pissed that she had to be in the front of the room. "Why don't you tell the class who you are?" Kat looked very angrily at the teacher.

"Kathryn Shibo," she said. "Call me Kathryn and you die. The name's Kat." Everyone in the room started murmuring to themselves.

"Did she say Shibo?"

"Oh my gosh, she, like, owns the Shibo company."

"We are so inviting her over sometime." Kat went back to her seat looking very mad.

'_So much for not being noticed,"_ she thought. Kat went through her next couple of classes, waiting for lunch. When the lunch bell rang, she was the first one out of the door and grabbed her lunch out of her locker. She ran outside and sat against a tree, watching all the people come outside with their lunches. She pulled out a cup of milk and a small jar of honey. "Here ya go, Ashley," she said, mixing the milk and honey. Then she set the cup next to her and watched Ashley drink. Then she started eating her own lunch, ramen noodles.

"So, do you like quarterbacks?"

* * *

okay this is getting a little long, so I'm gonna stop the chapter here I just had to add in Dash before I stopped well please review and I hope you like it remember no flames or else! enjoy 


	4. Be Careful What You Wish For

DFoC- okay I know I said I wouldn't put any more chapters up until I got at least 5 reviews, but I am getting so bored, so I'm updating here's chapter four, and like I said, no treats if you guessed who the ghost was HAHAHAHA! well, time for the disclaimers so these lawyers will get off my back (turns to circling lawyers) WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?

Lawyers- grumble...grumble…grumble…

DFoC- finally…now Sam, take it away!

Sam- DFoC does not own Danny Phantom or its characters, otherwise Danny wouldn't be so clueless… but she does own some of the characters and the plot and the story and pretty much everything not related to the show. R&R if you value your lives! And no flames!

**Flashbacks**

_Inner thoughts_

Regular talking

* * *

Kat POV

"Oh. My. God," I just barely got out. There was a ghost in front of me, so I had only one instinct: RUN! I did, but it didn't work. Every time I looked behind me, I saw her following me. And each time she got closer. I quickly ducked into an alley, hoping she would go past me. So much for that plan. She flew in front of me, lifted her hand, and then some green smoke came out.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be," she said again. The smoke was surrounding me, and I tried not to breathe it in. It didn't work, because I knew I would have to breathe at some point. As soon as I did, the smoke flew into my mouth and nose. My eyes got cloudy, and all I could see was green. I started coughing, trying to get the stuff out of me.

"Help!" I tried yelling, but it came out as a pathetic groan. Suddenly everything turned black as I passed out. The last thing I saw was a mental picture of the last day I saw Derek with his full memory, and I heard the ghost screech as she was hit by something. Then, nothing.

No POV

"Get away from her!" Danny yelled at Desiree, shooting an ecto-blast at her. Before she hit the wall, Danny grabbed the Fenton Thermos, and opened it. Desiree was sucked into it, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"You can't stop her!" she said. "Only her heart will save her!" Danny didn't know what she meant, and he pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Okay, I have got to tell Sam and Tucker about that," he said to himself. Then he looked down and saw the girl from earlier today. _'Oh, what was her name again? Oh yea, Kat.'_ He went over to her and saw that she had fainted. He lifted one of her eyelids and saw swirling green smoke. "Damn that ghost!" he said, picking up Kat and flying off. He figured that the new building they were still working on was her home, since the word 'Shibo' was written over the door and on the mailbox. Danny shook his head.

"Well, guess we've got another rich brat in town." He went intangible and flew through the house, quickly locating her room. "And one who isn't afraid to speak her mind," Danny added, noticing the sign on her door. It was a drawing of a girl walking off into the sunset, holding up her middle finger behind her. The caption below it said 'Get lost, loser' and the initials at the bottom were K.S. Danny figured it was Kat's drawing. He went through the door and laid Kat down on her bed. Ashley flew up and started looking over the unconscious girl. She stopped when she noticed that the boy was still in the room.

"Don't worry, Ashley," he said. "We've already met." Ashley got a questioned look on her face, and Danny changed back into his human form. Ashley's expression went from confused to shocked as she saw what she had seen earlier. Then she went back to looking over Kat. When she couldn't find any sign of what might be wrong, she looked at Danny with sad eyes.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine," Danny told her. "She just needs some rest now." Ashley nodded, then flew over to her matchbox bed on the table and fell instantly asleep. Danny grabbed one of the blankets from Kat's bed and threw it over the girl. She didn't move, and Danny checked her over once more before going ghost and flying home. _'What did Desiree mean about only her heart will save her?'_ Danny thought. _'And what did Kat even wish for?'_ Danny knew he had to do something to figure out happened, but he would have to do it tomorrow at school. He would tell Kat his secret, and in exchange he would ask her about today's ghostly run-in. Either way, he would find out what she was hiding, even if he had to possess her body to do it.

* * *

oooohhhh Danny's getting a bit of an evil side going on here…I wonder what will happen next….oh wait I do know: I will dream of what will happen and then I'll have to type it up quick before I forget it! Hahaha! I hate my life…well hope you liked it. R&R please, and no flames! Kat will find you if you ever get a flame. and I'm open for character requests for this story, or another, and I'll be taking story requests for what people might want to see in the future. I'm thinking of coming up with another fanfic….it's gonna be a Ned's Declassified SSG where a new girl sort of involuntarily joins those girls that always try to get Ned, but instead of chasing him, she helps him escape the girls when they do chase him. Then they start falling for each other, even though Loomer is trying to get the new girl(yea he sort of forgets about Moze, but he goes back to her, and then they go out!(Moze and Loomer)) anyway, keep an eye out for it, and I'll be updating as soon as I get more reviews and my stupid computer starts working again. bye bye for now! 


	5. The Dream

DFoC- okay I'm not gonna waste any time…here are the disclaimers and then the story…Tucker, you're up!

Tucker- DFoC does not own Danny Phantom or its characters, otherwise I might actually be dating someone… (looks at me, me glaring in anger)

DFoC- Tucker! it's late and I want this chapter over with so I can go to bed, even though I probably won't and then I'll end up sleeping in class tomorrow…GREAT! (starts yelling at self in Spanish)

Tucker- uh…and now for the story. please review and no flames!

**Flashbacks/ Dreams**

_Inner thoughts_

Regular speaking

* * *

Kat's dream

"**Derek, don't go!" I yelled out. Derek was walking towards the man that stole his memory. "You can't go! Don't you remember anything?" Derek stopped walking and turned around to face me.**

"**I remember that you betrayed me," he said in a cold voice. My vision was starting to blur as my eyes started filling with tears. I fell to my knees, shaking my head.**

"**No, no, no," I kept repeating. "I tried to help you. Why won't you believe me?" I looked up, but I couldn't see Derek.**

"**Because you're a freak," he whispered in my ear. He had somehow gotten behind me. I knew he had great speed, but his talents had increased after his memory was taken. "You don't deserve to live." He practically hissed the words out. I couldn't stand this any longer. I turned around and threw my arms around him, temporarily startling him.**

"**No!" I screamed. "Listen to me! I'm Kat, you're best friend! We promised to never let anything hurt each other! I won't give you up! I love you!" I whispered out the last part of that, but he heard me. He was shocked at what I had said, but he still showed no sign of remembering. I lifted my head, stood up on my toes, and kissed him. He tried to push me away, but stopped, wrapping his arms around my waist. When I pulled away from him, the ring he wore around his neck got caught on my locket, and both necklaces broke and fell to the ground.**

"**Ugh…Kat, is that you?" Derek asked me, holding his head in pain. I looked at him, and I saw that his eyes had changed back to their regular luster. I smiled and looked down, seeing the ring on the ground.**

"**Yes," I told him. I buried my face in his chest as he hugged me. "It's me. I won't let anything take you from me again. I promise." I looked up at him again, and he smiled at me. "I love you, Derek." He leaned down and lightly kissed me.**

"**I love you too, Kat," he said. I smiled, and then kissed him again. "Aahh!" I screamed as I felt something sharp bury itself into my back.**

"**You're too late, child," a sinister voice said. Derek was trying to hold me up, but it was no use. I fell to the ground in pain, trying to see who it was. Their face was hidden in shadows, so I couldn't tell who the man was. "You were the last one, and now…you're finished. Say goodbye to your last breath." The man laughed as Derek attacked him. He dodged every blow, and just laughed harder at my wheezing breaths. I fell onto my stomach, and my eyes closed shut. The last thing I heard was Derek yelling my name. Then I felt him kiss me one last time, and then my breathing stopped.**

Kat POV

"The ring!" I yelled out, sitting straight up in bed. I was panting like crazy, and my body was covered in a cold sweat. Even though it was a hot night, I was shivering like it was winter. I touched my hand to my lips, remembering how Derek had kissed me when the ring fell to the ground in the dream.

"That dream is going to become a reality," I said to myself. I closed my eyes, and my right hand fisted over my locket. "I swear, that no matter what happens, I will get that ring!"

"And why would I let you get my ring?" I turned around and screamed.

"Derek!"

* * *

HAHAHAHA! we finally meet Derek! And he is so hot, because in my mind, he is based on my boyfriend, who is really hot, and many of my friends think so too…except that my boyfriend hasn't lost his memory and he isn't trying to kill me or anything…. O.o well enough of that…please review, but no flames, because if I get any flames, I will hunt you down like a dog and bring out my alter ego, namely Kat, and I will flame you until you are crying like a sad little baby! so hahahahahaha…there! Okay now time for bed night night bye bye 


End file.
